


Orders

by zeda12123



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeda12123/pseuds/zeda12123





	Orders

In retrospect the first time anything had been off was probably the first evaluation after that Tex woman showed up. The majority of the time the Director sat at the other side of the desk staring everyone down but that time he was up and circling Wash like a predator circling its prey. Back then Wash had excused it as the Director being on edge considering everything that was happening because, honestly, Wash would probably be on edge too.

That was two months ago.

During today’s evaluation, Wash had been grabbed by the hair, slammed into the desk and given orders to not move the second the door was locked. This wouldn’t be the first time it happened, either. The first time it happened there was struggling until the Director pointed out to him that he’s disobeying direct orders from a superior and Wash quickly halted. He’s still not really sure why he stopped struggling just because of that, or why he continued following those orders while he was cumming against a desk and getting kicked out afterwards. The Counselor once suggested that his dog-like loyalty to follow orders from his elders might stem from some sort of void left from childhood but Wash was never all that comfortable talking to about his childhood so he changed the topic.

Maybe the Counselor had been on to something.

Wash barely moved an inch as he was blind folded; his hands cuffed behind his back and he was roughly forced onto his knees. Wash was bound up nearly every time he was getting evaluated, he could count the amount of times he wasn’t on one hand. The lack of a gag wasn’t all that common but normally it lead to one thing and if the sound of a zipper being pulled down, clothing shuffling and the Director sitting down behind him were any indication this time was no different. Wash was pulled by his hair in the opposite direction, making him stumble on his knees slightly. The next thing the Director ordered was “Open your mouth.” and the second Wash complied he was forced to deep throat the Director’s dick.

The first few times Wash was evaluated like this there was gagging and some tears (which he’s pretty sure the Director enjoyed in the first place) but these days he could take it like a pro. Wash knew what the Director was expecting and started sucking him off the best he could in his position. Lovingly running his tongue around the shaft while he was guided by the hand still tangled up in his hair, Wash did he best to follow the orders the Director moaned out. “Deeper.” Wash sunk his head deeper. “Faster.” Wash sucked as fast as he could. “Stop moving.” Confused, he did that too. He was less confused a second later when his head was being shoved up and down the dick roughly. “Watch your teeth, use your tongue more.” A grunt from the Director indicated Wash was probably letting his jaw go too slack so he used the tongue the best he could with the minimal control he was given to lick from base to head while being ferociously face fucked. 

Wash’s own dick was starting to strain painfully into his underwear and pants causing him to start moaning around the cock in his mouth, joining the light moans and grunts coming from up above him. Wash wanted desperately to start squirming, grind his hips in the desk, the floor, the Director’s leg, anything but refused to let himself disobey his orders to not move despite the need. He was sure the Director himself was going to cum soon, but those thoughts were dashed when Wash was violently ripped away. Wash could feel the drool coming out of mouth and with that, the bondage, blindfold and how red he imagined his face was, he made quite the sight. 

“Stand up, lay with your back to the desk.”

Those orders made an intense heat pool at the bottom of his stomach and made him whine in need. By this point Wash was already fairly adept at moving around with a blindfold on, the Director was very methodical and hardly moved anything around. If he was asked to find a blue rubber band from one of the desk drawers in this state Wash would probably be able to find it in a minute. Uncomfortably settling over the papers, writing utensils and other miscellanies items around the Director’s desk Wash waited eagerly for what he hoped was coming next.  
Pants and boxers unceremoniously removed, Wash whimpered at the freedom and the fact he knew he wasn’t allowed to touch himself (not that he could anyway). He could hear the Director searching for something in the desk right above his head and if t was what he expected it to be then the sound of a bottle being popped open was a good sign. There wasn’t much warning that he was going to be entered besides the feeling of a leg being painfully bent up to his head.

Preparation had become fairly obsolete since they met so often, but even if it did hurt Wash had been instructed to just “take it anyway” so he tried to never let his discomfort show. Today the Director seemed to be generous enough to start out slow with his thrusts; Wash figured he must have done well enough on his last mission to be rewarded (he’ll have to try and repeat whatever it was next time). Even the light thrusts had Wash panting and moaning heavily earning him a sharp bite to the neck he’d have to pass off as a shaving accident and a stern “Stay _quiet_ , Agent.” that made his back arc off the desk.

Wash always forgot that he had to stay quiet. Frankly he wouldn’t really mind of everyone knew who he belonged to, but the Director insisted on keeping their evaluations a secret to everyone even the Counselor. He wasn’t good enough, of course, that was the reason Wash had lingering at the back of his head. Never once was his own name called out, even if they were lying face-to-face, it was always a woman he had never met, Wash knew he was just a way to work out frustrations about whatever plagued his superior’s mind and at this point he came to accept it. Thinking back to the first few times Wash had ended up being admitted to the sick bay afterwards (the first morning after he had vomited twice) only to awkwardly attempt to pass it off as allergies or food poisoning. He had no choice; he had to follow his orders. But that was then, and this was now which Wash was forcefully reminded of when his prostate was being hit hard.  
The thrusts started to grow harder and faster, the grip the Director had on his leg squeezing hard enough to cause bruising. Wash was already far past his limits, but he knew better than to cum before he was granted permission. By this point Wash was pushing back as best as he could to have his hips meet the Director’s who was now letting now letting out moans and cruses of his own, the occasional slip of a name of no one in the room. You didn’t need to remove the blindfold to know that wash’s eyes were rolling back in his head and droll was starting to slip from his red lips “Please, sir… I…”

Cruelly enough, the Director grabbed the base of Wash’s shaft, preventing him from cumming. “Is that how we request permission for things here, Agent Washington.”

“N-no, Sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” A firm stroke nearly caused Wash to let out a moan that nearly turned into a scream. “Requesting permission to o-orgasm, sir.”

The slight smirk from above him was audible, but there was no reply. Instead of words, the thrusts became erratic, Washington’s toes curling up in pleasure. Wash was about to request permission again when the Director came inside him without a moment’s notice. He rode out his orgasm with a mix of shallow and deep thrusts, filling Wash up and using him up as much as possible. The Director wordlessly pulled out of him, Wash could hear him clean himself off and walk around behind wash to sit back behind his own desk. 

“Permission granted.”

Not trusting himself to stay quiet Washington clenched his jaw when he reached orgasm, body spasming to make up for the lack of noises. There was never any time granted afterwards, silently his blindfold was pulled off and he sat up, blinking in an attempt to readjust to the lights as the cuffs were unlocked. Wash knew the drill, and he wasted no time leaving. He was already starting to feel a little ill by the time his hand was on the doorknob. “Excellent evaluation, Agent Washington. Remember to report same time next week.” Wash didn’t dare look back and he didn’t need to look back to figure out the Director would never look him in the eyes.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
